


【索香】遗产继承者

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 平平无奇小妈文学。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

山治狼狈得要命。

在索隆能想象得到的画面中，山治从没有这样狼狈过。他总是衣冠楚楚，言辞得体，站在父亲身边，像个漂亮的展品。他的身份也确然尴尬，他是索隆父亲的第十个妻子，是杰尔马家族为了获得巨龙之力而献上的贡品。山治是他们家最没存在感也最废物的一个，听说起先杰尔马为表诚意，想要进献的是美丽优雅且实力强横的大公主殿下，但山治怀着为唯一爱着的姐姐牺牲奉献的心情，在杰尔马和龙族的晚宴上主动站了出来。

光是山治的意愿自然无足轻重，但索隆的父亲却对此欣然接受。作为父亲唯一的儿子，索隆总会随侍父亲身旁，因而当时他也在场。要他说，父亲会喜欢山治可是再正常不过了，那一个璀璨的金脑袋堪称宴会上最吸睛的存在，龙都对闪耀晶亮的东西没辙，更何况想着以身代之的山治，怀着赤裸嚣张的引诱之心，打扮得无比英俊美丽。白色的西装让他看起来削瘦而笔挺，便这么说吧，他是个倒霉蛋王子，但蕾丝边的衬衫领口又将他装点得像个可口的公主。

既然巨龙之王都欣然受之，杰尔马一家更不会有异议，说来他们还是赚到了的，本以为要赔上精心养育的公主，到头来送个不受宠爱的废物王子就能获得巨龙的支持，巨龙甚至加倍满意。

晚宴说白了就是婚宴，只不过“新娘”临时换人了。待到灯红酒绿和纸醉金迷全都落幕，山治在房间里换上睡衣等候他迟来的“丈夫”，索隆抱着三把剑守在门口陪他，他对这个差事没什么异议，对龙来说，财宝当然得小心看护。

山治换上了真丝系带的睡衣，这不是他平时的风格。他在镜子前尴尬地鼓捣了半天，既不想露出太多胸前的肌肤，又为自己在轻薄睡裙后若隐若现的身体线条而羞耻。他显而易见的紧张和不安，先是喝水，接着在窗边眺望，而后坐在椅子上拿起书翻看两页，又揪紧了睡衣的系带若有所思。最后他约莫是觉得对话有助于缓解焦虑，便向屋子里剩下的活物试探性地递出了橄榄枝：“他……他今天不会来了吧。”

这是个奇怪的问题，索隆睁开眼看着他：“新婚之夜，他不可能不来。”

山治尴尬地笑了笑，对自己的新身份适应不良。他或许下了足够的决心，也积蓄了绝多的勇气，却对状况不甚了解。这倒并不奇怪，以他在家中的地位，没人会好心向他说明巨龙一族的情况，索隆怀疑他连新婚之夜要交配这件事都不知道。

“你父亲，我是说，巨龙之王。”山治挠了挠头，“他之前有几个妻……妻子？”

索隆平静地答道：“你是第十个。”

“其他的……都是女性么？”

奇怪的问题，索隆点点头。

这个回答让山治莫名其妙地松了口气，他甚至露出一个微笑，但很快又陷入新的忧愁，索隆听见他一边倒着又一杯茶水一边嘟囔道：竟然一个人独占那么多淑女，真好啊……真可恶啊……

其实不止十个，只是有名分的“妻子”是十个。作为大陆上最强大的种族，巨龙群族稀少，却拥有轻松毁灭一国的力量。这些妻子大多是像杰尔马一样对巨龙有所求的国家进献的贡品。可奇怪的是，大陆上存在着一个根深蒂固的观念：巨龙喜欢公主。因而前九个国家送的全都是女性。

实际上，龙族的繁衍之力是不分男女的，换言之，每条龙都是没节操的淫棍，他们能肏女人的逼，也能插男人的洞，而且甭管男女都能使之受孕。

但龙族的个体实力着实太强了，世界的法则是公平的，既然长成的个体无一例外强大到恐怖，整个族群的繁衍便成了困难的课题。受孕是很容易的，被巨龙内射之后，怀上龙蛋并非难事。困难的在后面，生下龙蛋，且生下有龙息的、活着的、能孵化的龙蛋。

索隆是他父亲的一百五十多个龙蛋中唯一一个活着的孩子，他对父亲的一切都有着绝对的继承权——当然，得在父亲死后。能生出一个活的便万幸，他父亲从不指望还能给索隆带来别的兄弟姐妹。

但每个龙都说，索隆实在太不像他的父亲了。巨龙之王是条不折不扣的龙中之龙，龙性本淫，只要是个活物就能随性来上一发，除了山治之前的九个妻子外，他还有几百个男男女女的情人，有露水姻缘，也有养在龙宫里的。索隆为山治莫名的舒心感到不解，甚至觉得他天真得可笑：他该不会以为父亲对他一点兴趣都没有吧。

看来他并不了解自己的父亲，巨龙之王对山治何止是有兴趣，简直是性趣大极了。

龙王曾对自己唯一的儿子说：“我还想收集一个金发的妻子，男女无所谓，但TA最好要纤细一些，莫妮卡已经是丰满美的极致了，削瘦的新娘我却还没找到最满意的。TA还得有一双漂亮的长腿，将这样的腿围在腰间会是何等美妙的感觉。话说回来……我的儿子，你也成年许久了，你到底喜欢什么类型的宝物？听说你还是个处男？天呐，这可不太好，你得抓紧多肏几个人了，龙蛋可不是那么好生的。”

索隆是龙族里的怪胎。他实力强横无比，却喜欢用人形战斗，武器是三把剑，明明龙形时一爪子就能解决的战斗，他愿意用人形缠斗半天。当别人询问他为何这样做时，他说：如果我能用荏弱的人类形态打败龙形的你们，那才是当之无愧的最强，我的目标只在最高处。

他没有妻子，连情人都无，没人见过他沉迷欲望时的丑态，他好像没有性欲，也没有繁殖欲，他全部的野心便是淬炼肉身，成就强大之上的无与伦比。

我当然有欲望，索隆想，只是还没找到满意的。

胡乱发泄精力是种愚蠢的行为，自从他的父亲强大到堪配巨龙之王位后，便沉迷交配，对实力提升疏忽不少，索隆没和父亲打过，但他觉得自己不会输。若要强大便须自律，索隆并不是没有交配欲望，但他的精力首先该满足骇人听闻的训练量。如果之后仍有兴致，妓馆是个不错的去处，付钱买性，理所当然，正和饿了得吃肉，渴了得喝酒，龙要守宝藏一般天经地义。

而妻子的身份，挑选一个最满意的来担当就够了。索隆对“妻子”无有什么浪漫幻想，浪漫这个词与他绝缘，但大致的要求却是有的，面前这个就完全是照着他的要求长的，然而不巧，山治是献给父亲的礼物。

如果以后都找不到比这个更满意的，索隆想，那就等父亲死了，再继承便好。

对龙族荒诞的想法全然不明，山治似乎在自欺欺人的安抚下变得平静了许多，又等了一会儿，他站起来对索隆说：“我觉得他不会来了，我想先睡，你能否……”

砰一声，龙王推门进来，山治未尽的话语被掐断在喉咙口。他怕了，显而易见，甚至下意识地后退一步扶着桌子。父亲的心情不是很好，一进门便用一种充满压迫感的目光将山治从头打量到脚，然而慢慢的，他似乎在视奸山治同时逐渐平息了这股愤怒。父亲舒缓了眉目，甚至扬起一抹微妙的笑意，像是在说：算了，值得的。

新婚之夜的正餐终于要被呈上，索隆沉默地走出屋子，门扉彻底合拢前，他看见父亲大步朝山治走去，可怜的王子亦步亦趋地后退最后跌坐在椅子上，瞪大双眼被牵制住了手腕，而后父亲高大的身影笼罩了他。

索隆本可以离开，但没有。他抱剑站在门口听着屋内的响动。开始时是难以抑制的抗拒和惊呼，看来山治虽然做好了献身的准备，却仍然在临头时惊恐反抗了。这也是当然的，听说人类不像龙族男女不忌，很多男人只喜欢女人，对于同男性交姌则抗拒非常，大概山治就是这样的男人。后来，人声减弱，取而代之的是床柱不挺摇晃的混乱的嘎吱声，山治的叫声变为一种苦闷而克制的呻吟。许久后，响动消歇，屋内彻底安静下来。

索隆推开门，父亲睁着独眼望向他，交配过后的巨龙之王大咧咧靠坐在床头，性器仍插在妻子的穴里，身上趴着晕过去的山治。金发的男人在睡梦中也不可自抑地颤抖着，他被内射了太多龙精，含不住的精液从后穴粘稠地被吐出，还未拔出的阴茎也堵不尽。金发汗湿透彻，两条腿被彻底打开，果然很长、很直、很纤细而有力。皮肤白得像画布，上面涂满了交配后的红痕与咬迹，龙喜欢把最珍贵的宝物含在嘴里，看来父亲对刚到手的妻子爱不释手，用唇齿将人标记了个遍。

“怎么？”父亲问。

“没。”索隆说，他就是想来看看山治交配后的样子，果然……还是很满意。

“明天上午出发？”他问。

父亲拢着山治的头发亲了一记新娘柔软的耳朵，答道：“下午吧，上午他可能起不来。”

“好。”索隆说，“我先走了。”

行步在杰尔马王宫彻夜通明的华丽长廊上，索隆的影子在脚边被摇曳的烛火照得不住曲扭，突然，索隆停下脚步，回身望去，耳坠随之轻轻摇晃几下。他专注地盯视着长廊尽头的那扇门，里面有他的父亲，有他父亲的妻子，他们刚交配完，但父亲是没那么容易餮足的，夜半，他肯定还会同山治再交配一次。

他发现，自己真的很想继承……父亲的遗产。


	2. Chapter 2

一个意想不到的事实：山治是最快融入族群的新娘。

他有一种得天独厚的韧劲，好像一颗卡在石缝里也能顽强探出枝丫的种子，或许是没人关心他能不能长成，他便自顾自地练就了可怕的适应能力，不管在如何的环境下都能吸收养分，找到发芽的机会。

对山治来说，他的养分就是巨龙的另外九个妻子。

虽然公主们与巨龙并非因爱结合，但为了各自国家的利益，和巨龙维持和睦的关系是必不可少。妻子们并非本意地激烈争夺着来自巨龙的资源：财宝、力量、性。山治的出现却奇异地打破了这样的平衡，他像一滴露水掉落溪河般自然融入了其中。对女性的天赋般的热爱，让山治以一种堪称愚蠢的包容和热情释放着好意。他还做得一手好料理，不犯花痴时十足对得起人们对于王子的想象，公主们成为巨龙妻子后，再没有接受过来自其他男性的好意和倾慕。山治的存在是特殊的，他是男性，他爱女性，但同为巨龙的妻子，他是安全的，是界限内的。

在公主们之外，他还捕获了幼龙们的喜爱。龙族繁衍困难，在幼崽学会飞翔之前，全都集中在龙宫由专业的龙族抚育员统一看护。还不能很好化形的龙族幼崽们，常常摇摆着屁股后的龙尾巴，屁颠屁颠地跑到山治身边。他总是给幼崽们做许多名目缭乱的吃食，没有比人类在料理上费心更多的种族了，幼崽们从前爱吃肉，现在则最爱吃山治做的甜点心。

索隆来到龙宫的幼育园时，果不其然看到山治被一堆刚及膝盖高的龙族幼崽簇拥在中心的场景。信奉强者为尊的龙族，从小就会本能性地掠夺资源，他们牙都没长齐时，就会张开流涎的嘴巴撕咬彼此了。而在山治的影响下，龙崽们呈现出一种神奇的友好氛围。这一代孵化出来的龙蛋仅有四只，整好齐齐扒在山治的腿上，一人占一双龙爪子的空间。山治一手端拿餐盘，上面放着一块奶香四溢的蛋糕，他用勺子来叉，公平地轮流喂一口。吃到的小龙幸福地鼓起腮帮，等待的小龙眼巴巴看着山治却不敢用武力争抢，这群对着王都要露出奶牙威胁嘶吼的怪兽，在山治的食物面前卑躬屈膝，变成了会瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛撒娇示弱的家养猫咪。

山治很快发现索隆的身影，幸而蛋糕也没剩几口了，他快快将剩下的喂完，招呼吃饱喝足的龙崽子们在一旁和睦的玩起集体游戏（再一次，索隆觉得不可思议），自己走到了索隆跟前。

名义上的儿子将拎在手上的东西递给山治。

包裹里是山治拜托索隆去人类城镇替他买的香料和调味品，山治打开一一验看过后，勾着索隆的肩膀笑嘻嘻地说：“谢啦，绿藻头。”

被他称呼为绿藻头的索隆额角冒起青筋，拂开搭在肩上的手。暗属性的深渊巨龙，在没魔化之前，龙体呈深暗的绿色，化人形态自然也保留着这一特点，索隆绿色的头发即是山治给他起了这个恼人外号的罪魁祸首。索隆第一次被山治这么叫的时候，还恍惚以为是幻听。身为毫无疑义的下任王者，索隆以强横的实力和不苟言笑的冷酷性格独来独往，别说勾肩搭背地开玩笑，他连个能平等对话的朋友都没有。

这就是山治的又一个神奇之处了，索隆差点以为婚宴上认识的是另一个人。来到龙宫看到父亲其余九个妻子后，山治便以惊人的速度振作了起来，正如一株吸满了水分舒展开枝叶的植物。他飞快投入到了为公主们服务的事业中，在厨房里虚度光阴不亦乐乎。父亲对山治的兴趣持续了有一段时间，夜晚，山治在父亲身下履行妻子的义务；白天，他以王子的身份向公主们大献殷勤。

索隆看不懂他。

同时，他和山治的关系诡异地打了个拐，朝着一个难以预想的方向发展起来。

山治不吝于向父亲以外的所有存在释放善意。只要你肚子饿了，他就会在你吃饱前不断投喂自己做的美味料理。而索隆，是除公主们和龙崽们外，山治施与好意的第三顺位。

出于一种难描难绘雏鸟情节，他将新婚夜晚在房间里短暂陪伴过自己的索隆视为值得结交的对象。在妻子的责任这一阴翳之外，山治的性格正如他的发色，开朗明媚又不拘小节，偶尔还会有些忘记身份的越界的暴力。他给索隆起了绿藻头这个绰号，并从此之后坚定运用了彻底，直到索隆忍无可忍，也针对他别具特色的眉毛给他起了卷眉这个外号。

山治给索隆做饭吃，替受伤的索隆包扎伤口。无需履行妻子义务的夜晚，他们并肩坐在龙宫后院的高地上，同赏高悬的圆月，胡乱斗嘴打闹。开始时，总是山治在单方面的叙说，他说自己在杰尔马时的趣事，索隆非常惊讶，他对山治在文斯莫克家的待遇心知肚明，但没想到那样惨烈的前半生，山治都能从中找到点贫瘠而鲜活的快乐。

“那家人全都是人渣。”山治说，“就蕾玖好一点，母亲死后我本来不想活了，但蕾玖嘴上骂我，却每次都冒着被发现的危险悄悄帮我。没办法，欠了恩就得还，只好努力多活几年。果然活到了可以报恩的时候。”他笑起来，“这不就跑到这里当你后妈了，哈哈哈！”

索隆轻慢地笑了一下，点点头。

也不是没有设想过这样的可能：满足自己对妻子全部要求的山治，实际上是个无趣的摆设。索隆虽然想要这件漂亮的花瓶，却只需耐心等到父亲死后，顺理成章地继承遗产即可。但他没想到，他万万没想到山治是这样的性格。温柔得堪称愚蠢，明朗得咄咄逼人，他甚至是索隆从小到大唯一的朋友。虽然他们每天都吵架，踩着对方的痛点践踏，谁在对骂中占了上风，谁就能洋洋得意个一整天，但他们确然是如朋友般愉快而平等地相处着。

山治在龙宫里谁都不相信，但他相信索隆，他拜托索隆去城镇上为自己购置香料和调味品，他快乐时同索隆勾肩搭背，笑骂这便宜儿子是臭绿藻；履行完妻子义务后，他郁郁寡欢地拉着一张空白的脸，在索隆面前尽情消沉。

“你很讨厌父亲吗。”索隆问他。

山治叼着烟，没有立刻回答，沉默地呼吐好几口尼古丁后，他说：“也不是讨厌你父亲……虽然他确实有很多地方可以讨厌。但是……不，不是因为那些。”他低落的声音在夜色中荡漾开，“我讨厌的……是插入我身体里的性器官，是没把我当男人的男人。”

有点复杂，不太能理解。

山治就是个男人啊，不管谁来看，他都是个不折不扣的男人，这样的话语背后到底潜藏了什么样的身世过往，有多少心绪翻腾，索隆全都不明白。

但那些都无所谓，他认识的山治是个“另类强大”的存在，这是索隆只在山治身上体味过的强大。就力量来说，山治弱极了，人类的战斗力在龙族面前不堪一击；在精神上，也很弱，山治的性格软肋一眼便能看透。而这样一个从头弱到脚的人，却能用自己的方式，歪歪扭扭地、坚韧向上地、跌跌撞撞地、无所谓又拼了命地，长成一棵开花结果的树，并将甜美的果实慷慨分享给他人。

他们沉默注视着同一个月亮，索隆没有转头看向山治，他听见自己的声音平稳且清晰地响起：“卷眉毛，我帮你吧。”

没想到能满意和喜欢到这种程度的……

如果能为他做些什么的话。

能为他做些什么？

能为卷眉毛做的事情，让他开心的事情，有的。

山治目瞪口呆地看着他。

索隆带着满身血渍走到山治身前，他抬起手，捏住山治的下颌，眸光闪烁地凑近欲讨要一个吻，但山治反应剧烈地推开他，踉跄着后退几步，跌坐在地上。金发的王子有一张皮肤白皙的脸庞，现在这张神情惊恐的脸沾上了血迹，那是他丈夫的血。

眼前的场景惊骇得超乎想象。

而山治的震惊反而让索隆收获了一种满胀的成就感，正因为山治理解不了，他弑父娶母的举动才有了非一般的意义。父亲对他好吗，好，像每一个成为父亲的巨龙一样，父亲在他弱得不堪一击的幼崽年代给他提供了保护伞，让他吃饱，让他长大，助他变强，教他掠夺。在很长一段时间里，父亲是强大的代名词，他或许不一定慈爱，却绝对充当过庇护者。但父亲又是对手，父亲占有着最好的资源，愿意从指缝里漏出一些施舍给孩子，不过是寓于族群的繁衍本能和应当爱护幼崽的、龙族传承已久的职责。而父亲爱他吗？不知道，说不清，反正索隆在弱于父亲时，曾以敬畏之心爱过父亲。但当他长得足够高，飞得足够远，实力强劲到连父亲都能打败时，这种脆弱的、自欺欺人的爱，变质了。

如果我足够强大，强大到能杀死父亲，那么无需等待遥远的未来，轮到父亲死去才能继承遗产。如果我已强大到能杀死父亲，那么弑父的瞬间便该吹起葬礼的号角，伴奏胜利的嗥叫，而后我才是父亲。我长大了，我不再弱小了，我是强者之上的无与伦比。我可以占有属于父亲的一切，包括母亲。

索隆回头看了眼父亲的尸体，汨汨的鲜血仍在尸体下方不断渗溢，扩散出愈发乖张的巨大的红圆。母亲，他的战利品，曾经如朋友般和他谈笑，让他欢欣又让他气愤无奈的人，扶着墙哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，呆滞地看着父亲的尸体，又望向索隆。

突然，山治的脸上闪现出一种动人而尖锐的快乐神采，他扬起笑，走到索隆面前。张开双臂，将满身涂血的家伙抱在怀中紧紧箍住，嗓音低哑粗粝，在索隆的耳边颤抖着低语道：谢谢，谢谢你，绿藻头……谢谢你。

“我自由了。”山治喃喃道，脸上的表情似要笑又似欲哭，而后他松开抱拥索隆的双臂，转身欲跑走。

索隆抓住了他的手腕。

山治带着还未消散的轻快笑意回过头，他们站在大殿的门口，从殿外射进宫室内的阳光将王子的金发照得虚虚蓬软，翘起的发尾如烟雾般透明，将似融化在空气里。索隆歪了歪头，看着山治，看着父亲的遗产，美丽的战利品，强大的象征物，再无第二个的友人，也笑了起来。

他说：父亲被我杀了，接下来，是我了。


	3. Chapter 3

索隆在父亲死后顺理成章接任了王位。在其余的龙族看来，新任的王好心得不像话。他给与了父亲的九位妻子以平安归国的自由，女士们离开的那天哭得一点儿也不淑女，她们语无伦次地向坐在王座上的索隆道谢。

父亲的死亡原因并没有被大肆宣扬，仅有少部分的知情者。女士们属于无缘获悉真相的那批，她们只知旧王突然死去，新王继位后却没有让她们按照龙族传统替旧王殉葬，而是放她们回国。这样的仁慈是无法形容的，消息在几天前便传回了国内，此刻，来自故国的使者正在王宫外排成长队，等候迎接她们归国。

一一向新王告别后，最后一位离开的公主在即将踏出宫殿大门之前止住了脚步。索隆耷拉着眼睛似睡非睡地困倦着，这位公主提着裙摆沉默了片刻，接着，她像是下定了不得的决心般转身走回来，高跟鞋在大理石地板上的哒哒声清脆地渐近，索隆被这声响从几近入梦的神游中拉回，他垂眸看着这位去而复返的美丽的公主。

布琳公主抿着嘴，她的双手在颤抖，却仍是鼓起勇气问道：“请问……我们都回国了，那山治呢？”

索隆歪了歪头。

“您只释放了我们九个人。”布琳的眼里积蓄着楚楚动人的泪光，“那，第十个人呢，那山治呢。”

索隆平静地说：“他不能走。”

“为什么呢。”布琳执著地问，尽管她在害怕的发着抖，“您这样仁慈，请您、请您也同样怜惜一下山治吧！”她咬着唇，晶莹的泪顺着脸颊流下来，“他比我们任何一个人都渴望自由……如果您能释放我们，为何不让他也离开呢。”她颤抖着，“你们，不是，关系好得……就像朋友一样吗？”

索隆站起来，他没有穿父亲一样繁复华丽的长袍，仍然是从前的打扮，利落又朴素，像是个随时准备上战场的战士，而非坐在至高王座上的王者。他本来也对当王没有兴趣，他只是杀死了父亲，然后继承了一切而已。

公主好像都会有一些改不了的天真和单纯。她们是被圈养的金丝雀，不因她们的品种是金丝雀，而是因为从出生起就被塞进了金丝雀的模型里养育，她们只能长成金丝雀的样子。尽管，偶尔的，会出现有勇气的、还保有着飞行本能的金丝雀。

但那些天真的念头却很难改，这也难怪，人没法凭空了解自己没经历过的东西。有时候上位者的慈悲或许不是出于好心，而是因着无所谓。索隆无所谓父亲的九个妻子是死是活，但既然能活，又何必让人去死，所以他放她们自由，索隆只对强者的命有兴趣。

而他无法让山治也获得像她们一样的自由，因为山治不是“无所谓”，山治是他的“自私”。私心是个中性词，有人为着私心而获得奋勇拼杀的勇气被称颂为英雄，有人却因着私心做出不够仁慈的、甚至残忍的选择。

索隆走下王座，行至和布琳错身而过的那瞬间，他漫不经心地解释道：“他不能走，他怀孕了。”

山治怀上了父亲的孩子，这是索隆在杀死父亲前便知道的事情。

怀上皇族龙裔的孕者要被送往龙族的圣堂，由专人特殊看护。就像人类用教堂供奉光明神，龙族也有信仰，但龙族信仰的并非虚无缥缈的元素神或科学神，而是历任实力强横的龙王先祖们。圣堂的主殿里摆放着所有巨龙之王的石像，高悬的穹顶上绘书着龙族自诞生至今的传说和历史故事，高达五米的巨型石像围着墙站成半圆，每一个走进主殿的人都会在石像们的注视下顿生己身之渺小的压力与崇敬之情，彩色玻璃将阳光折射得缤纷斑斓。有时，肃穆的心情不由于内心的自我约束，也来自于环境的无形的施压。

孕者会在主殿里生产，在众多栩栩如生的石像的围观下，诞下龙蛋。这是龙族的传统，认为珍贵的新生命诞生仪式，由先祖照看着，产下活龙蛋的几率会更高。

当然，这是山治完全不能理解的传统。

自从知道自己怀孕之后，他就被送来了这里。老实说这里的日子反而更好过一点，自从公主们全部归国后，山治就陷入了彻底的消沉。自由无望，还以男人之身“怀孕”了，被名义上的儿子实际上的朋友在身边虎视眈眈地觊觎着……这一切都像噩梦一般。但当他来到圣堂，这全部的压力都有了可以逃避的去处，可爱的修女抚慰了公主离开后的了无生趣，索隆也一次都没出现过，算算时间，他们已经有两个月没见了。

而今天，是他生产的日子。

孕育的龙蛋时间并不像人类怀胎十月那样漫长。但生下龙蛋后，却需要更加漫长的孵化期，甚至在孵化期间，母亲都不能确定生下的龙蛋能否真的能孵化出小龙。

山治穿着空荡的白袍走近圣堂的主殿，等候许久的索隆睁开了眼。

他将旁观山治产卵的全过程，除了先祖的石像们，现任的王也需在场，王有义务看护自己生产中的妻子。而这就是尴尬所在，如果是“丈夫”，看护妻子的生产倒算情理之中，但“儿子”看护“母亲”生自己的“弟弟”，则是从没有过先例的情况。

长老们自然也发现了在这件事上遵循传统的荒谬之处，因而提议可将传统适当变通。但索隆的回答却是：他会成为我的妻子。

娶父亲的妻子，让名义上的母亲成为自己的妻子……这是更加荒唐的事情。但长老们声嘶力竭的据理反对却用处微弱，原因很简单，新王太强了。再怎么贪图一张遮羞布，龙族归根到底还是个淫乱的种族，乱伦和偷情皆非异事，只不过事涉王族体面，才有了些古板的坚持。而这点坚持，在绝对的强者为尊的前提下，也不得不留有了商榷的余地。

山治僵硬地爬上正中的床榻躺下，努力让自己忽略掉索隆的存在，这情景似曾相识，他成为父亲新娘的那一晚，在一张有床的房间里，索隆也是他唯一的伙伴。

他提前喝了帮助生产的药剂，之后的生产过程则全得依靠山治自己的努力了，龙族认为只有强韧的母亲才能剩下健康的孩子，所以产卵是母亲一个人的战争。当然，在迫不得已的危险情况下，在场的另一位人士——父亲，是仅有的帮手。

山治在床上僵直得像块木板，他忍不住在心中第一千遍怒骂这个可笑的种族。巨大的、栩栩如生的石像威严地垂眼盯视着躺在圣殿正中间的山治，这一点都没有让山治感觉到被祖先庇护的放松，话说回来他又不是龙族，这些龙族祖先到底会不会保佑他的平安都是个未知数。

也不是没想过把肚子里的东西杀了。

可是，在他自己意识到自己怀孕了之前，他便被严密地看护、或者说监视了起来。而当他抚摸着隆起的腹部，感觉到其中孕育的生命气息后，懦弱的善良让他无有勇气去当一个亲手扼杀无辜生命的刽子手。尽管这是他作为男人的耻辱，是被强奸后留下的罪恶果实，是他谋划自由逃亡的最大负累……可他没办法。

山治决定把龙蛋生下来，用自己这副逐渐畸形的身体。

等到生下龙蛋之后，他的逃跑计划就会提上议程。龙族对所有幼崽都视若珍宝，他生下来的龙蛋不用担心无人照看，母亲这个角色大有人可当，他并不是唯一的人选。他只是一个倒霉的受孕了的容器罢了。

他且还未达终点的一生就像一件趁手的工具，每个人都能发现他的各种用途，只有他自己用不了自己。他唯一在自己的意志下主动亲近结交的“男人”，却是又一个打算利用他的人。

索隆在这时走到了床边，他们的目光在空中对峙。索隆常常寡言，和山治相处时且算是反常的话多了，也会表露出许多鲜活而幼稚的情绪，山治曾暗暗自豪地认为这是他们关系不一般的佐证。他拿索隆当唯一的朋友，他觉得索隆也是一样的。

正因如此，他更加不能原谅索隆做的一切。

他死死地瞪着绿头发的男人，像是要用目光将他杀死。

索隆伸出手，将他白袍的裙摆往上撩，卷到大腿根时，山治一把抓住了索隆的手腕，力道足以将一个普通成年男人的腕骨捏碎。

但索隆不普通，也不是人类，他们僵持了一会儿，索隆用另一只手握住山治钳制自己的手腕，他的朋友有着细瘦而纤长的四肢，这让索隆下意识地不敢用太多的力气，怕把好友折断了。他偏头看着山治：“你要露出下体，把腿打开，这样我才能看清楚。”

山治忍无可忍了，他一脚踢中索隆的肩膀，翻身坐起，怒视着索隆粗哑地喘息着。

索隆被逼退几步，看着山治想：他在愤怒。

虽然不明白是为了什么……但算了。

索隆像怕惊扰凶暴的猎物般缓缓后退了更多，站在了玻璃下方，梦幻的光辉下，他殊无变化的冷硬面色像神魔一般无情而木然。接着，咯咯、嘎、咯嘎，骨骼摩擦挤压的怪声响起，一对翼展有两人高的龙翼从索隆背后舒张展开，眉骨和脸颊处也随之浮现了几片暗绿色的龙鳞。他挥舞翅膀，飞到父亲石像的后一位次。

第十一任巨龙之王悬浮在半空，低首看向唯一的人类。

山治扶着床沿无力地跪在地上，药效发作了，他的身体进入一种玄妙的亢奋状态，这是怀有龙嗣者才会有的状态。他的神志迟钝地混乱空茫起来，眼前的景色似乎被色彩过于鲜艳的光芒照糊得朦胧起来，物体的轮廓不再清晰，他开始用“印象”来视物。与之相对，他的身体敏感到了无法想象的地步，连空气抚过肌肤的极其细微的温度差都让他战栗起了鸡皮疙瘩。山治跪坐着伏趴在床边，连翻身上床的力气都没有了。

他一开始还想着要在索隆面前尽可能保持着体面，但现在他连自己姓什名谁都要忘得一干二净了。山治恍惚地遵从本能去托抱自己隆起的腹部，形状清晰的龙蛋在他体内不安地鼓动。山治掀起衣服，下摆堆在胸口，低头去看自己的肚子，几秒前他还因为索隆要他脱衣叉腿的要求而愤怒狂躁，倍觉受辱，现在却有过之而无不及地一一照做。他将腿打得大开，被石像包围的羞耻感，正被索隆注视着的惶恐和不安，变得如被洗褪色的衣服般含糊钝感。他正在经历着无与伦比的转变，从男人到母亲，从处子到荡妇。

像是天生便知道该怎样享受性爱之欢愉，生育龙蛋有着不同于其他种族的、独一无二的体验。母体在妊辰时不仅要承受无与伦比的痛苦，却也会同时体味到令人爆炸的快感。这仿佛是一种提醒，荡妇的母性也一样伟大。要将龙蛋完整生下，产道便需做好充足的准备，它们要像取悦插入体内的阴茎般呵护着龙蛋，而母亲做着这一切时必不能太清醒，这也是母体得在生产前喝下特制药水的原因——生育的快感太过强烈，只能借助物理手段稀释些许，否则母体被灭顶的快感所俘虏而沦为欲望的奴隶，无力将龙蛋生下，最后生生将蛋闷死的风险，也并不罕见。

山治双腿大敞，靠在床边剧烈地喘息着。他的手不停搓揉自己的腹部，以期帮助龙蛋更好的滑往产道。他的后穴已经在生产前便做好了扩张的准备，那实在是一段不堪回首的程序，他洗完澡，趴在床上，平日里同他谈笑风生的温柔修女们一个个变得冷硬而严肃，将形似阴茎的不同尺寸的道具按顺序一一插入他的身体，为他做着扩张准备，等他的穴口足够松软滑腻后，女孩们将她们纤细的玉手整个插入了他的穴里，一边按摩他的肠壁，一遍柔声安抚他放松身体，夸他有着很棒的穴，很会吸吐，一定能平安生下龙蛋。

在龙族的每一天经历都是荒谬无比的黑色童话，冲击三观的新事件时有发生，山治原以为自己和索隆是这个混乱的地方唯一正常的关系，也觉得自己足够了解索隆，而现在，索隆看着这一神圣而可怕的仪式，注视着他身上发生着的不可逆转的变化：从身体到心理都是不折不扣的男人，到一位母亲。

他将变成名为母亲的怪物。

山治一手搓揉自己的腹部，一手探到身下去摸自己翕张的后穴，克制着呼吸，用手指努力将穴口撑得更大，好方便龙蛋一会儿从那处产出。而身体的其他部位也正被肚子里的新生命改造着，他的奶头鲜艳地肿大起来，两个月间只是盲目地喝着修女们端上来的汤水补食，身体在不知不觉中做好了哺乳的准备。在龙蛋生出后的十天内，他的胸口将会如女性的乳房般隆起成巨大水滴般的形状，他会涨出初乳，如果龙蛋真能孵化出小龙，日后的母乳会更有营养；还有一个龙族的习俗是：初乳可以提高龙蛋孵化的概率。父亲要帮忙挤奶，浇在龙蛋上，让且不知生死的龙蛋感受到母亲的“爱意”，祈求龙蛋能够孵化出生命。除了乳房，他还将在较长的时间里拥有丰腴得多的肉体，他的肌肉会被柔软的脂肪覆盖，体脂率变高，从精瘦的“男人”变为丰腴的“女人”。

当然，现在的山治对之后要面临的可怖处境一无所知，他仍坚定着生完龙蛋后要伺机逃跑的念头，为此他连要羞耻地生育一事都忍了。

他总是很擅长忍耐。或许这就是他的人生纵然得偿甘甜的好处，却总在回甘后有痛有伤的原因。习惯了受虐的人，永远都没法潇洒恣意地飞翔，纵然长出翅膀，心也仍然上锁。

龙蛋在他坚持不懈的揉抚下终于配合地向下走，小腹坠坠地突起，山治无法想象自己的身体此刻畸形到了何种地步，而更可怕的是，他在勃起。

在生育的自己竟然淫贱的勃起了。

对龙族的许多常识都匮乏之极的山治被这一事实击溃了。他一边遵照着修女的吩咐坚持揉着肚子，一边忍不住流下了眼泪。他咬着唇，嚎啕得静默而无声，只有零星难抑的哭喘从紧抿的唇边溢出，他哭得胸膛剧烈起伏，带动两粒做好了哺乳准备的肿大奶头上上下下，脚指紧扣着扒在大理石地面上，小腿肌肉绷紧，似乎要站起来，又似乎想化成一滩泥倒在地上，干脆地宣告对全世界的放弃抵抗之无能。

他故意不去管自己直直勃起的阴茎，只更加粗暴地撑开自己的穴口，低下头专注看着自己凸起的肚子，隔着薄薄的皮肉，仿佛错觉般摸到坚硬蛋壳下的活息。

快出来啊。他绝望地想：快出来啊！不是像拉屎一样吗，只要肚子用力，一下就出来了，快出来啊！

别再让我……更加难堪了。

山治捂着嘴压抑呻吟，疲软地倒在地上，被自己蹂躏得东倒西歪的肉穴红似被暴风雨摧打过，他并拢双腿夹住自己勃起的阴茎，哆嗦着抵抗可怕的快感，和渐渐漫上的疼痛。

他开始疼了，龙蛋已经进入了产道。

这是一种能将脊椎劈开的痛，纵然是擅长忍耐的山治，也无法在这样的疼痛下假作镇静。他断续地痛呼，捂着肚子狼狈滚做一团，两条修长的白腿在空中胡乱蹬动，又大大叉开到难以想象的角度，将穴口赤裸地敞露在空气中。他甚至真的开始祈祷，他祈祷龙族的祖先们看到他的痛苦，他祈祷真的有人能救自己，在从没有神降临过的人生中，他祈祷神在偶然间看到他，救救他。

疼痛摧枯拉朽，废人意志力；快感又激如涌流，将无力的他裹挟着淹没。山治金发汗湿，湿淋淋的金色变为一种更加沉闷而灰败的土黄，红色如花苞绽开般招展，从耳后根蔓延至全身，他像一尾被灌下毒药后丢上岸的美人鱼，正经历着鱼尾分化成人腿的痛苦。

他趴跪在地上的姿势如同发情的母狗，膝盖骨嗑着冰凉坚硬的大理石地板，脆薄的皮肉被拧动扭曲的姿势磨蹭得将渗血般红粉。山治埋在自己的臂弯中，仿佛看不到外面世界的自己是安全的。

翅膀挥动的声音。

索隆降落在他身旁，好像天使听到了他的祷告。

他提捏山治的手臂将人拉起丢到床上，仰面躺倒的姿势让山治惊慌地用手去遮挡直射到眼里的阳光，看到是索隆后他又更加剧烈地挣扎起来，雪白的床褥被他蹭得凌乱。索隆抓着他的手腕将他胡乱挥舞的手并在一起，禁锢着抵在胸前，像个祷告的姿势。另一只手则直直朝山治勃起许久却备受冷落的阴茎伸去。

他握住了一位母亲的阴茎。

山治发出被痛殴般的哀嚎，眼泪肆虐得更加汹涌，索隆没见过这么会哭的人，或者说，他没见过山治哭成这样。就算是在父亲身下忍受奸淫，他也能用天赋异禀的忍耐力压抑住一切软弱的哭泣，但这会儿，他哭得有点凄惨。像是一个有着裂纹装饰的华美花瓶，当你早已习惯了这种破烂的美丽时，它突然在你眼前炸裂碎开了，每一道裂纹都如一则预告，崩溃得猝不及防，又早现征兆。

他没法让山治不裂开，因为他甚至不明白山治为何会裂开。在种族思维的鸿沟下，在截然不同的生长环境下，他们能在性格上互补得天衣无缝，在交往时被对方的有趣个性所迷，却永远不能相互理解。强大的索隆理解不了弱小的山治，以“我想”为宗旨的索隆共情不了不断被“使用”的山治。

他只是做了自己想做的事情，但他亲手把濒临破裂的花瓶彻底砸碎了。

索隆压制着挣扎扭动的山治，替他手淫。说来讽刺，这是他们第一次进行超越友人界限的肢体接触，尽管，在索隆并不频繁的春梦中，山治已经给他生了一窝龙蛋了。

难以评判他的技术属好属坏，毕竟山治现在只是被风吹拂过乳尖都能爽得涕泗横流，被人握住命根子更是刺激得过了头。快感和疼痛交织的荷尔蒙剧毒控制了他的身体，他的双眸失焦，挣扎渐弱，最后变得完全不抵抗索隆的抚慰——他忘了撸动他性器的人是谁。

他踩着柔软的床榻将腿大开成M字，质地轻软的白袍全部堆在腋下，像一根粗壮的白绳捆绑着一条白鱼。他腹肌用力，浑身的汗湿让他的肌肤有如涂油般光滑晶亮。他吸吐空气的频率完全遵照施力助产的动作幅度，不断发出憋闷的痛喊和高亢的呻吟。严重超出肠道尺寸的龙蛋在他的努力下往穴口外面钻着，却且行且退地较着劲。母亲被父亲奸淫后怀孕，生产时又被孩子亵玩敏感点，山治被这反复而不干脆的快感逼得不住哆嗦。

一个恰好的时刻，敏感点被挤压的同时，索隆用拇指剐蹭过他的龟头，山治翻着白眼射出了精液，且还不算完，他紧接着又尿了出来，多日的流食皆是为了今日的生育做准备，清澈的黄尿喷射得比精液还远，打湿了他痉挛的脚指头，在白色的床单上画出淫乱的地图。

龙蛋已经在穴口探出些许圆弧形的头。

山治更加高昂地尖叫起来，他是一只被拴住锁链的白鸟，在床上垂死扑棱。索隆摁住他，蹙着眉，没想到生育的过程会痛苦如斯。

他难以理解心疼的情绪是怎样的定义，却不由觉得让山治因父亲而承受如此狂乱的痛苦和狼狈的失态，是一件不值得也令人生厌的事情。

突然，山治握住了他的小臂。

索隆看了眼那只抓捏着自己的手，又看向山治，狼狈的男人面目狰狞地忍痛，这会儿终于是痛觉大过了快感，习惯承受疼痛的山治在这种折磨下杀出一方清明的神智。他的眼中尚有余泪，泫然欲泣地看着索隆，却坚定无比地说：别让他们看我。

他们……谁？索隆愣了。

山治撇着嘴哭，眉毛拧成八字，他打着哆嗦说：你抱住我，把我藏起来。

“我不想……”他哭道，“被你父亲，看到我生出龙蛋的样子。”

这对索隆来说是一个奇怪的要求。

但也并无必须拒绝的理由。

他坐在床边，将山治提溜起来塞到怀里。甫一被抱住，山治就牢牢用双臂锁住了索隆的腰，他把自己湿透的脸蛋埋在索隆的肩窝，藏住了所有表情，仅有仍在渗出的热泪不断湿濡着索隆颈部的肌肤，索隆迷茫地以施救者的身份参与了山治自尊崩塌的时刻。

他抱着山治，觉得怀里的人很可怜，虽然他并不明白自己为什么会有这种心情。他很少觉得别人可怜，他会保护自己觉得应当要保护的弱者，但那不是因为可怜他们，他只是应当那样做，便那么做了。

只有生命中的此一刻，第一次，他没辙地、心脏酸软地认为：卷眉毛很可怜，不明原因的可怜。也许是因为他生平第一次以拥抱而非剑刃在保护一个人，也许是因为卷眉毛哭得太多也太久了，也许是因为对父亲共同的恨让他在偶然间得到了共鸣。

他抱着山治，折在身后的龙翼倏忽伸展，张开的骨翼带来了一片阴影，索隆抖擞着翅膀，缓缓于身前合拢，把自己和怀里的山治用交叠的翅膀包裹起来，挡住了石像们的注视。

只有他一个人在龙翼笼罩的黑暗中静静听着山治的哭声，他亲手打破了有着美丽裂纹的玻璃瓶，而后将碎片收集起来，残暴而珍惜地保护。


	4. Chapter 4

摸着胀裂疼痛的胸口，山治烦躁地翻身坐起，打开了床头灯。

在他枕边，通体雪白的龙蛋在昏黄灯光下隐现金色的花纹，这是继承了父亲黄金巨龙血脉的证明。生出龙蛋后的第十五天，饱受龙族基因摧残的山治，于身体上显现了新畸形。

开始涨乳是五天前的事，山治满心以为生下龙蛋的自己再无理由被强留在龙族，因而等身体恢复稍许后（至少不会连下床走路的力气都没有时），便向新王、他唯一的朋友、见证过他全部尴尬困窘的牢房看守人，试探性地提出了想要离开的打算。

结果却得到了新的婚礼将在十天后举行的消息。

山治又一次崩溃了，他就像一根绷紧的弦，不断被强力拨弹，发出尖锐震耳的乐声，却总也崩不断。不知该敬佩还是悲伤于他坚强又脆弱的心里承受能力，唯一值得庆幸的是，当他面对的是索隆时，他的情绪全都有处宣泄。

他是不会对着旧王大吼大叫的，如果他这么做了，接下来就要面临以联姻为合约的联盟被父亲毫不犹豫撕毁的威胁，巨龙之力能轻易毁灭以科学力著称的杰尔马王国。山治憎恶文斯莫克家的一切，除了他唯一的姐姐——他不能让蕾玖为着这种原因而死，杰尔马王国的臣民们也是无辜的。为此，他忍气吞声，在父亲面前努力当个没有灵魂的花瓶，在每一次被肆意摆弄时，抽离意识，绝望旁观。

但他会对索隆发火。

生产之后他的脾气更差了，若说从前他们以友人身份相交的时间里，山治是温和而戏谑，现在则如困兽般狂躁且抗拒一切。他的情绪反复无常，有时像什么都没发生过般和索隆谈笑，仿佛他们还是相约皇宫的后山高地，一起看月亮的朋友；有时又一言不合地暴躁狂怒，咆哮着让索隆滚出去。

这种任性堪称有恃无恐，而任性是山治的性格里成分极少的部分。在潜意识里，山治明白自己做的这一切无关杰尔马和文斯莫克，当他和索隆对峙时，超越了王和人质的角色，只有两个赤裸的灵魂站在一起相对嘶吼伤害彼此，山治的反抗不会招致龙族对杰尔马王国的无辜人民的报复，甚至连他自己都是安全的——索隆被他的态度弄得同样烦躁不快，许多个瞬间，山治觉察到索隆盯视自己的眼神似是想要杀了自己。他在心中快乐地冷笑一声，更高地昂起头颅，巴不得索隆立刻、马上、一刀将自己的脖子砍断。

怀着这种秘而不宣的期待，山治更不克制自己的情绪了。他成功地让索隆每次都气愤不快，这就让他感到了快乐。然而，从极端的情绪压抑到极端情绪流露，是人类的大脑难以在一时间处理的转变，在这样的情绪激荡下，山治每次发泄完后，便会陷入一种昏聩的呆滞中，难以理智思考，于是他变得更加情绪化，恶性循环。

十天后将举行新的婚礼，对象是父亲的妻子和父亲的儿子。

山治将目所能见的一切东西摔砸到地上，他其实更想伤害自己，但那是唯一会被索隆制止的行为；伤害无辜的人以泄愤，则彻底违背山治的本性，他天生只会将刀刃向内，捅伤自己。结果就是一堆又一堆的家具和摆件遭了罪。

索隆沉默地看着发泄一通后掏出香烟的男人，山治胡子拉碴，衣衫凌乱，背靠被自己踢翻的桌子，屈一条腿坐在地上。隔着白芒的雾霭，男人的表情被氤氲成抽空灵魂般的麻木，山治机械性地抽着烟，几口吸完一根，又点燃另一根，如此重复了五六根烟的时间。

直到今天的份额全部抽完，山治徒劳地摇了摇空无一物的烟盒，丢到一边。他从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走到床边，翻身躺下，用被子将自己包裹成蚕蛹，语气平平地让索隆“滚出去”。

当天夜晚，他的胸部迎来第一次胀痛。男人的胸脯平坦干瘪，要能储藏哺乳生命的乳汁，改造是必不可少的，从他怀孕的那天起，龙族的基因便开始帮助他的身体进行一些隐秘而不可或缺的新发育了，山治一无所知，他的龙族常识匮乏得可怜。

他被初次涨乳的疼痛叫醒，捂着胸口彻夜难眠。对于毫无经验的男人来说，涨乳的疼痛是很难分辨清楚的，山治还以为是自己的心脏出了毛病，并窃喜于此。他巴不得自己莫名其妙染上什么要死人的毛病，然后尽快不治身亡。

需要解释的是，他没有不珍惜自己的生命，在可以选择的情况下他当然想要活下去，但现在的话，真的死了也没什么不好。

他放任不管，一边怀着期待死亡之解脱的快乐，一边忍耐着乳房发育之疼痛。

快乐的心情持续到两天后再一次见到索隆。虽然索隆每次来看他，两人都会不欢而散，但索隆还是会隔几天便找个借口来看山治一眼，这次是来给他送新的香烟份额，没错，像家养的肉猪般，他被管制和监控着日常生活的一切行为，因为“母体的尼古丁过量可能会对龙蛋的孵化造成不利影响”。

想着自己离死不远的山治，心情显而易见地变好。他又像朋友般对索隆和颜悦色了，甚至还主动泡了杯茶招待来客，但他们依然隔了很远的距离，山治坐在落地窗边的高背椅上，抽着烟眺望窗外的景色。

难得没有剑拔弩张，索隆有点受宠若惊的不解，并隐隐害怕起自己接下来要说的话会又一次惹毛山治，破坏这难能可贵的和平共处时间。多可笑，明明只是个脆弱得他一手就能捏死的人类，他竟害怕这样的存在。

但婚礼的事宜必须再确认一遍，故而索隆踌躇了稍许，还是开口问道：“婚礼……你还有什么别的想法吗？”他说，“如果你想额外加入一些人类的婚礼仪式的话。”

“婚礼？”山治叼着烟笑起来，他翘起二郎腿，穿着尖皮鞋的脚轻轻踮动几下。

余生漫长却窥不见自由天日的时候，他巴不得自己看起来越肮脏邋遢越好，最好丑到叫脑子进水的索隆赶快失去对自己的性趣；而现在，死亡的自由近在眼前，他又再一次发现了生命的美好，他将自己的金发打理得柔顺又熠熠生辉，胡子修剪得一丝不苟，皮鞋擦得层光瓦亮，颇有闲情逸致地展览自己的英俊（尽管除索隆外无人有幸观赏），甚至，时隔许久，再次踏入幼育园，给龙崽们做了许多甜食。他挨个摸了一遍围上来扑到他怀里撒娇的孩子们，笑眯眯地想：也不是每个龙族都讨人厌的。

怀着这种解放在即的愉悦，他连听到最为厌恶的婚礼二字都殊无反应了。山治无所谓地挑了挑眉：“随便吧，你看着弄。”他笑起来，“不过你真够变态的，我可是被你爸从头奸到脚的，还生了那个东西出来。”他用下巴点了点床上被柔软绸缎包裹着的龙蛋，“你真的不再考虑一下别的结婚对象吗？话说回来，臭绿藻，你是不是也该叫我母亲……哈哈哈！”他笑弯了腰。

索隆：“……”

他放肆笑了一通，抹着自己笑出来的眼泪时，尖锐的胀痛再次来袭，山治呃唔一声捂住自己的胸口。这次的疼痛过于骤猛且剧烈，山治夹烟的手都不稳起来，另一只手则捏紧了椅子的扶手，佝偻着背脊，疼得浑身颤抖。

索隆疑惑地在房间的另一边问他：“你怎么了？”

山治伸出一只手敷衍地挥了几下，实在太痛了。对抗痛感是无关意志力的人类发乎直觉的行为，山治期待着突然患上的绝症带他步入死亡的瞬间，却也不能免俗地无法去享受这种痛。他搓揉着自己的胸口期图舒缓这沉闷而尖锐的胀痛，也许是错觉，他感觉自己似乎胖了一些。

正当他毫无章法地胡乱抚摁自己的胸口时，索隆悄无声息地走到了他身后，扶着椅背弯腰欲要确认他的情况，山治抓着自己胸口忍痛偏头时，两人刚好对视了个正着。

他们许久没有离得这样近过了。

一切都发生得太快又太安静了，距离缩短得毫无侵入感和不适，以至于山治一时没能调动起足够的抗拒情绪。

他不由得屏住了呼吸，一眨不眨地望着索隆凑近的脸。

他的友人有一张无可指摘的英俊脸庞，眼窝很深，一双总是耷拉着的困眼会在眉骨搭建的阴影中倏忽闪现锋利的冰冷，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇总是紧紧抿着的、不剧烈运动的。

在同一时刻，他明显感觉到索隆也为这突然的近距而惊愣了一下。

山治这段时间过于沉浸在“自己”，好像很久没有去在乎过索隆了，但这一刻，看着友人毫无变化的面庞，还有变了太多早已回不去的曾经，他惊讶且怔忪地发现，他仍旧如此清晰地记得自己所了解的、认识的、喜欢的，那个绿藻头的一切。

他甚至有些复杂诡异的愉快心情，为着只有自己才能辨查的，索隆在面无表情之下的各种表情。一如此刻，索隆的左眉约略上扬了一些：那是他也没想到会突然对视上，显然山治并不是唯一被这阔别已久的、心平气和的对视而弄得心神不宁的人。接着索隆凝实了目光，将山治的脸庞细细打量了一遍，而山治也做了一样的事情。

山治想：他总是这样。专注的时候看起来很凶，其实并不是个残暴的家伙。他……

他思念着这样亲密无间的、平和安静的距离。

山治的心脏为这一发现而惊慌地揪紧了。

在这样的距离下，山治清晰地看着索隆的眼珠子在眼眶中转动了一番，而后向下，看到了他仍在尖锐胀痛的胸口，和自己抚着胸口的手。

山治并不想太快让索隆知道自己患了绝症的事情，他在片刻间于大脑中编好了数个用以敷衍的借口：不小心撞到了、吃坏东西了、杰尔马的家族病……

索隆的眉毛更加明显地扬了起来，甚至像含了一些松快的笑意。他撑着扶手绕行到山治身前，高大的身影有一瞬间将坐着的山治彻底笼罩，还没等山治生出经验性的恐惧和闪避，他又蹲了下来，抓着山治的手腕拉离胸口。山治被这意料外的反应弄糊涂了，他颤抖着握紧扶手，夹在指间的烟已自顾自地烧到了头，灰烬不堪重负地掉落下来。

索隆伸手摸上山治的胸脯揉了几下，惊喜地说：“你开始产乳了。”

山治跟随他的话语和动作低头去看自己的胸脯，接着，就像被人用铁锤狠敲了一记后脑勺，整个人都懵然呆愣住了，大脑嘎吱嘎吱地停摆。

自说自话地认为自己得了绝症行将就木的男人，从没有认真打量过自己胸前的异状。山治茫然地张合几下嘴唇，直愣愣地看着索隆一颗一颗解开他衬衫的纽扣，这时他才发现，胸前的衣襟竟被打湿了，只是白色的乳汁在白色的布料上晕开，存在感并不强烈罢了。

他原来还称得上胸肌的胸脯变得更鼓胀了，奶头翘起如水滴，索隆揉捏的动作十分轻柔，他却痛得整个人都要炸开了，山治缩着肩膀向后躲，心乱如麻。

“光这样出不来。”索隆说，掀起眼皮子望着山治，“痛么？”

痛。

“要我帮你？”

山治茫然地转了转眼珠子，还没理清一切。

索隆以一种不符合常理的轻柔力道将抚摸移到他的脸颊，而后自上到下，从浓密的眉毛，到留着漂亮须型的并不阳刚的下巴，再到代言着男人味的喉结，最后回到柔软的、乳尖挺立的胸脯。

山治抓住索隆的手。

他在龙族没有其他可以相信的人了，公主们全部离开，龙崽们还太小，修女们不把他当男人，只有索隆知道并承认他是个男人。他不能要这样的身体，他本来就是家族中唯一一个改造失败的人类，是残次品，他不能变得更加畸形了。

他握着索隆的手臂，不争气的眼泪违背本意地湿濡了眼眶，他唇形翕动，结结巴巴地喊：“索、索隆……”

怎么会有这么奇怪的人。

时而让人钦佩他的强大，时而让人轻鄙他的软弱。这家伙难道是有什么奇妙天赋吗？天生就会抓着索隆的心脏搓扁揉圆，让肉身淬炼得无坚不摧的存在，体味到被攻击柔软内里的酥麻和酸痛。

“我生病了。”山治说着，哆哆嗦嗦地护住胸口，索隆的目光让他感到羞耻。

友人站起来，撑着扶手躬身看他，他的影子完全挡住了从窗外照进的明亮阳光，被解开衣襟的山治在他和高背椅的夹缝空间中艰难地把自己佝偻成一只团起的虾，他无法自抑地恐惧于这样的逼仄。和父亲洞房的那一夜，他第一次被男人插入，就是在同样类型的高背椅上，他还记得那个场景，被巨龙之王的阴影笼罩，粗大而狰狞的阴茎以他想都没有想过的方式鞭打他藏在股缝间的小洞，双腿挂在扶手上张得大开，抗拒和不适让他浑身发抖，却对注定的奸淫避无可避。

在被索隆笼罩的此刻，他莫可奈何地、经验性地害怕起来，又稍有些不同。在被遗忘的的心脏的某个蒙尘的角落里，他对索隆的信任像珍珠般微弱而持久地发着光。

他咬紧牙关，害怕得不住流泪，无助而又恐慌地说：“我生病了，你得帮我。”

索隆收紧了手掌，在山治疼得一边嘶气一边抬脚踹他的时候，骄矜的初乳终于纡尊降贵地通了，淡白的涓流般爬满索隆掌握着胸乳的手背，一股清淡的香甜味在空气中散逸开。

他没有生病，他只是在更加彻底的，变成母亲。

索隆声色喑哑地回答道：“我帮你……我会帮你。”

*

又一个被涨乳的疼痛叫醒的夜晚，山治撑着身体浑身冒冷汗地爬起来，借着幽暗的灯光，倾俯上身凑近龙蛋，掀起衣服，揉捏自己在短短两天里隆起得更加明显的胸脯。

克服羞耻心的唯一办法，便是将觉得羞耻的事情反复去做。第一次靠自己的努力挤不出奶，在索隆身下送出乳头，以吸吮的方式被通了奶后，山治已经对捏着自己的胸挤奶这件事逐渐麻木了。靠自己粗暴地揉捏了半天，却一点乳汁都挤不出来时，还有些沮丧的烦躁。

这意味着他必须要向一个人求助了。

山治靠在床头疲惫地喘息，本就睡眠困难，又屡屡在入睡后被胸乳的胀痛折磨醒，没有比失眠更折磨人精神的了。

探手到枕下摸索了一会儿，山治掏出了一片绿色的龙鳞，这是索隆幼年时的鳞片，成年换鳞后会被收藏起来，作用如同人类的乳牙，且还些额外的功能——毕竟龙的身上没有废品。

山治将鳞片掰断没多久，索隆推开了他紧闭的房间门。

一灯如豆的诡秘中，金发的男人像要被黑暗侵蚀了。

索隆走到床边坐下，山治正低头专注地抚搓着自己的胸部以缓解疼痛，这场景实在有种说不出来的漂亮温馨，索隆心头一动，抓着山治后脑的金发，把这个埋低的脑袋拎起来，凑上去亲了一口。

山治没有反抗，被亲完后他脱下上衣，在床上重新躺平，手臂覆在眼睛上以遮罩视线。

无须额外的说明，索隆覆到山治身上，他撑着身体，在黄暖的光线下着迷地看着山治雪白柔软的胸脯，上面的指痕层叠交错，索隆现在可还不敢这么粗暴地对他，都是山治自己弄的。他每次自己挤奶都没耐心，也无什么手法可言，只是胡乱地捏着两团肉乱捏，痕迹留下了一堆，却总是出不了乳。

但这不能怪他，他也是第一次当母亲，孵化是两个人的事情，帮助通乳是父亲的责任。

尽管看不到，被盯视的感觉却鲜明得让山治浑身发毛，他不耐地催促道：“快点。”

索隆低下头，在龙崽孵化之前先享用了母亲的乳汁。

被含着乳头啧啧吮吸的感觉怪异极了，山治全身绷紧，怕惊扰了什么似的，连呼吸都不自觉放轻了。父亲虽然也亲吻揉捏过他的胸膛，但那只是性交前的开胃菜，更多时候他被性器插得浑浑噩噩。如此清醒地被吮吸着原本平坦的乳房，是种截然不同的感觉。最大的区别就在于，他真能被吸出乳汁。

这一事实叫人心悸。

在寂静的黑暗中，咂咂作响的吃声响亮得震耳欲聋，山治一手插进索隆刺啦的头发里，他的乳汁产得不够顺，每次胀痛都要被吸吮半天才能通，这让他只能没辙地次次都求助于索隆。这也是没办法的事情，不好好通乳度过这次初乳期，他的胸膛就不会变回原样，不想变得不男不女，他必须躺在索隆身下，一次又一次地挺出乳头祈求帮助。

一边的奶头被吸着，另一边也没有被冷落，索隆揉捏他的力道和手法可比他自己弄时温柔多了，山治被吸通一边的乳房后舒爽得浑身颤栗，咬着唇憋住了一声吟唔。

另一边也被如法炮制地吸吮，而已然被吸通的奶子则在揉捏下不断喷出奶水，医生说他的汁水很多，所以不怕被喝干，可以尽情收集起来浇灌在龙蛋上。然而事实却是，在用挤奶器之前，索隆会先享用到尽兴，但也无伤大雅，谁让他“汁水丰沛”呢。

等到两边都开始不断滋奶，胀痛就能舒缓不少了。山治从床头柜子里拿出挤奶器，索隆没有任何回避的意思，想也是，他刚刚才用唇舌亲口吃过，没道理用上道具的时候还得避嫌吧？但山治受不了这个，他有一套奇特的处事标准，他凶神恶煞地让索隆转过身，其实在昏暗的灯光下一点也不显凶，索隆撇着嘴切了一声，默默背过身。

听着身后的响动等山治挤完了奶，回头时，山治已经将乳汁在龙蛋上浇完了，索隆有点不乐，他瞟一眼龙蛋，又生闷气似的看着山治：干嘛不给我留点。

很难想象索隆竟然会喜欢喝奶，毕竟在山治能产乳之前他最爱的可只有酒。但事实就是这么不可思议，明明每次都是他先喝了个够，却仍然会对山治挤完奶后一点都没给自己留而生气。

“很奇怪么。”索隆说，“我小时候可没有这个，现在当然要得到加倍的补偿。”

他们肩抵着肩躺在床上说话，仿佛回到了一起躺在草地上看月亮的时光，山治拢着衣襟疑惑地发出一声鼻音。

“我没有喝过母亲的乳汁。”索隆的声音在黑暗中漫不经心地荡涤开，“毕竟龙蛋的生育和成活都是无法预测的……我的母亲也是龙，生下我后她就力竭而死了，我是在圣堂的暖箱里被孵化的。”

山治知道那里，圣堂的修女们带他参观过暖箱室，每一个暖箱里都装着母亲亡逝后留下的无主龙蛋，不知死活的龙蛋在机械制造出的温暖环境中等待着几率莫测的破壳。

“在龙族，母龙反而很少生育。”索隆接着说，“毕竟生育对母龙来说是件得不偿失的事情，反正公龙能让所有种族受孕，母龙就在生育这件事上被解放了。其他种族生下的龙蛋会完全继承‘父亲’的属性，但只有龙和龙，才可能生出更强大的属性变异的龙蛋。所以父亲是黄金巨龙，它也一样。”他瞥了一眼被挪到桌上的龙蛋，“而我却是黑龙。”

“……你会想念她么？”

索隆奇怪地看了他一眼：“我都没见过她。”

“不，我是说、我想说的是。”山治偏过头对着他，“你的妈妈……她一定是爱你的吧？”

索隆思考了一会儿：“不知道，我也不在乎。”

出乎预料又意料之中的回答，山治苦笑，“你果然是个天生的怪物。”

怪物对他来说可不是个贬义词，索隆也扭过头看向山治：“你很在乎母亲是否爱你？你用了什么方法求证过？”

山治露出快乐的得意表情：“我不用去求证，我知道妈妈一定爱我。”

“？”

“或者说，她是唯一一个对我的出生抱有期待的人。”山治的得意转瞬便暗淡下来，变为一种失落的忧伤，“她是世界上第一个承认我存在的价值并温柔对我的人……我想也是最后一个。”他笑了几声，自嘲地说，“你肯定不能理解，每次我觉得活着这件事难以坚持的时候，想到妈妈是为了让我能作为一个有感情的人类出生，才付出了生命的代价，我就觉得……”他呢喃，“得要再努力一下，别太快就放弃自己。”

“……”

“……”

索隆被隐约触动到了，他不懂什么是爱，但他直觉性地摸到了门槛。这就是山治有趣又矛盾，弱小又强大的原因么？因为他有母亲的爱？

他沉吟了一会儿，说道：“不是最后一个。”

“……什么？”

“母亲不是最后一个承认你的人。”索隆平淡地陈述道，“至少我就是第二个。”

山治觉得荒谬，他笑了，尖锐而不屑一顾的：“你在胡说八道。”他说，“那你该放我自由，现在、立刻、马上。”

“……不行。”索隆说，“你是我的东西。”

完全是在鸡同鸭讲，山治踹了索隆一脚，翻过身不想再看他：“你可以滚了。”

“……”这家伙真是难搞又难懂。

“为什么觉得我在胡说。”索隆问，双手枕到脑后，困惑得像个不明白心上人为何会讨厌玫瑰花的人类大男孩，“明明你也这么觉得，并且很高兴于我对你的认同。”

“滚。”

“有人说过你很弱吗？”

山治猛然坐起，突然的动作让他头晕目眩，但另一种情绪指挥着他神昏志沉又坚定无比地指着门口，他忍无可忍地吼道：“让、你、滚——！”

“那么，有人说过你很强吗？”

“！”……

山治愣了，他低头看向索隆。

绿头发的男人松弛地躺在床上，静静回望他。

很多次。山治想，很多次，他都觉得灰色的眼睛太犯规了，这双眼睛的主人不用像自己一样挣扎、求索、痛苦地去探寻自我的价值，也无须在泥潭中一边沉沦一边提醒自己要保持清醒，灰色是混沌的、冷漠的、天然理智而超脱的。被这样的眼睛平和而专注地凝视时，总是会莫名产生一种飘然的笃定来：能被这样看在眼里的我，是特别的。

而特别的，是有价值的。

没想到会被这样一句话堵住，这家伙总是这样，话不多，却能凭几句寥寥的言辞精准射中他人的命门，他们拌嘴的时候常常如此，此刻亦然。

山治张张嘴，又闭上，抿紧，克制，接着再张开，哑口无言。

他的胸口又痛了，但这一次不是乳房，是心脏。

没有，从来没有。

没有人说过他很强。他是废物、是工具、是器皿，他可以好用或不好用，但没有人跟他说：作为一个人，你很强。

他想抽烟了。

山治放下指着大门的手，越过索隆拿到了放在床头的烟盒，谢天谢地里面还剩最后一根，这还包括他了明天的量，他舍不得全部抽完，便拿出来含在嘴里而不点燃。

索隆笑了，也坐起来，又问了一遍：“没有吗？”

山治偏过头，碎发遮住了他的眼睛，他强自平静地说：“……没有。”

“所以。”索隆说，“这还不能是我认同你的证明么？毕竟你弱得一点威胁都没有。”他毫无自觉地说着可怕的话，“就算想要逃跑，我也有一百种方法将你找到并抓回来。你这家伙的致命处多到不可胜数，除了软弱，对女人献殷勤的样子也蠢透了。你每次想反抗又不敢反抗，只能用无聊的东西麻痹自己的样子，我都非常——”他挑了挑眉，“看你不起。”

山治握紧了拳头。

“但是你很强。”索隆接着说，“我总觉得你活不过明天，可每个明天你都活着见到了。连龙蛋都平安生下了……明明是很多龙族、就连我的母亲，都没能做到的事情。”

“你是我最满意也最想要的收藏，再也没有第二个。”他抚弄山治的喉结，拈着山治的下巴将他的脸扭转回来，一对视上那双又盈满了泪水的蓝眼睛，他就啧了一声，怎么又哭了，果然还是很弱啊，这家伙。虽然知道他去哪里都能顽强地活下去，但巨龙的宝物当然是藏在自己的洞穴里才最安全，这就是棘手之处，宝物长了腿老想跑，放走的话会担心被偷了抢了，拘在身边又会哭会伤心……吟游诗人的故事都太不切实际了。巨龙最好还是不要轻易喜欢人类，不管是公主还是王子，收藏起来都太麻烦了。

但已经中意到不行了，放手对巨龙来说更是天方夜谭的选择。巨龙会放弃宝物，只在死亡的时刻。

索隆吻了吻他睫毛湿濡的眼睛，在心里叹了口气，意图安抚地说：“别想太多了，你无法反抗的。”他说，“你什么都反抗不了，你虽然很强，但你……太弱了。”不过你就算很强也没用，我会更强。

人类太脆弱了，索隆怕了他的眼泪，好心地没把这句话也说出来。

“我以为……”山治抖颤的声音像从牙缝里挤出的，“我们，是，朋友。”

“嗯。”索隆点点头。

是朋友。

但朋友这一定义需要在各自身上重新梳理一遍。对山治来说，他是从无知无觉，到相熟相知，才和索隆成为朋友的。朋友意味着平等，朋友是绝望生活中一支五彩斑斓的风筝，他握着一根绳索，风筝牵系并承载着他对自由的渴望，让他得以片刻喘息；朋友是他沉沦泥潭之后，偶然间上浮嗅到的空气里的花香，给了他生的希望。

但由索隆派生出的朋友关系，是先天不足，后天畸形的。他们的友谊诞生于索隆第一眼看到山治时便根植于心底的邪念。在成为朋友前，他已然将山治视为满意的妻子人选，他喜欢山治的金发，喜欢他被奸淫过后美丽的疲态，喜欢他破破烂烂的坚强和任人摆布的软弱。他没有第二个这样的“朋友”了：可以躺着看月亮静默无言，也可以讥讽着相互调侃。他在这段关系中被照顾、被体贴、被包容，而这全不因为他是父亲的儿子，只因他是他。

朋友是他的邪念之培养皿，是饱含欲望的私心之黑土地。

山治很难明白这点。他在索隆杀死父亲而以继承者的姿态宣告了对自己的所有权后，就一直思考着是哪里出了问题。他每天都想、日日夜夜在想，他想不明白，因为问题不在他身上，他的朋友和索隆的朋友，是在不同土壤上种植的品类相异的花果。

他捂着脸无助哭泣，索隆的亲吻落在他的耳垂和侧颈，山治抱住他一只手臂，又一次哀求道：“绿藻……索隆、索隆。”他说，“你认同我的价值，我们是朋友，是不是？朋友不该这样。”他盈满希冀的双眼迫切地看着索隆，等待对方认同的回答。

手臂被山治搂在怀里，索隆失神地感受着友人柔软的胸脯，但他没能神游多久，山治捧着他的脸转过来面对自己，灼灼地盯视他。

是不该这样，纯粹的朋友可不会有进一步的关系，他忍耐了太久，他想和山治交配，他还想让山治怀上自己的孩子，用新的生育洗刷父亲的存在感。

他慢慢点了头。

错误理解的山治以为看到了希望，整张脸都被点亮了。他凑得更近，试图用缩短的距离让索隆感受到自己的真诚，他以为自己明白了问题的结症：“你也不想失去我这个朋友吧，你可能是搞错了，你像我一样，你也没有过朋友，你弄混了。”他激动得都有些颠三倒四了，“我、我，你难道是怕我走后就再也见不到我了？不会的，我发誓我会每年都找时间回来看你，我们的友情不会因为我的自由而被忘却，我永远惦念你、在乎你。”他恳切地说，“你搞混了，你只是搞混了。朋友不是平等的、互相尊重的吗？如果你不相信我，你可以先试一试，我一定会回来探望你的，到时你就知道，你永远不会失去我的友谊。放我走吧……”他的呼吸粗重，几乎整个人都趴到索隆的怀里，“放我走吧，索隆……”

“……”

“索隆。”

“……”

“索隆。”

“……”其实一个字都没听进去。但被山治抱着手臂软语恳求的感觉太好了，索隆发现自己竟然挣不开这样的束缚，这在他心里成了山治之强大的另一佐证。

“索隆。”山治不依不饶地等待着答复。

“……”

温顺的宝贝让人提不起半点凶狠的强硬，索隆拿他没辙，他甚至不理智地希望今夜之漫长能胜过从前的每一夜。

他心不在焉地摸过山治袒露在衣衫之外的脖子、肩膀、锁骨，和胸乳，喉结滚动着吞咽了一下，而后收拢手臂将人抱进怀里，山治毫不反抗，他甚至反抱住索隆的腰，他没意识到自己在讨好着索隆。

生育后的男人似乎变得丰腴了，嵌在怀里像揣着一兜棉花。

索隆嗅闻山治身上的气味：“过几天。”他说，“……我带你，去个地方。”


	5. Chapter 5

每条龙都有自己用以收藏财宝的山洞。

打从幼年起，小龙们就开始思考自己想要怎样的洞穴了。获得洞穴的途径有两种，一是找到无主的空洞，印下标记，宣告所有权。二是和洞穴的原主人打架，赢了就能抢占洞穴，同时获得穴中的全部财宝。

索隆带着山治来到了父亲洞穴里，当然，现在变成了他的。

和想象中一样，这是一个十分符合黄金巨龙特点的洞穴，金光闪烁的金币堆成一个又一个小山，山治被放到洞口，怀里抱着自己生下的龙蛋，在踉跄时本能地抱紧了它。

他走进洞穴，索隆幻回人形跟在他身后。

山治打量着这个奇特的空间，每个龙的山洞都是绝不与他人分享的私密空间，只在易主后，才有新主人进入。山治在龙族生活的这两年，常常因为理解不了的龙族常识而倍感世界之荒谬。但这一刻，他站在入口处环视这个山洞，视线从堆成山的金币，到散落其间、不可胜数的王冠、宝剑、珍珠、宝石，切实为这样的“强大”之代征，感到了无法言喻的震撼——龙和人，是不一样的。

他们朝洞穴深处慢慢行进，随着空间的深入，阳光的存在逐渐减弱，行到洞身一半时，洞口照射进的阳光已经分毫难透进了。山治抱着龙蛋停下脚步，转身望向索隆，见他抬手在墙上以奇特的韵律敲击了几下。而后，原本隐匿在黑暗中的夜明珠，由近到远地铺开微弱的冷光，如钻石般闪耀。一颗夜明珠的光无法照亮这样的黑暗，但像繁星般镶满了墙的夜明珠，则足够把黑暗的洞穴照亮了。它们逐一亮起，像夜女神款款走过黑天，逶迤的裙摆拂过黑暗，将星辰铺张，汇成一条长远的银河。

山治在这样的壮阔下，片刻失语。

索隆点亮了光明之后，继续往前走，山治一时还没动，于是他疑惑地回头看向他。

山治回过神来，这次换他跟在索隆身后，他们继续朝里走。

不知过了多久，他们终于来到了洞穴最深处。一路走来，山治惊讶地发现，金币和财宝的数量是随着洞穴的纵深而逐渐减少的，当他们行到一半时，金币就只剩零星的几堆了，它们被随意丢弃在路上，仿佛财富无用，也无人问津。直到洞穴的最深处——没有实地到达过，你不会知道，喜欢金币、喜欢世界上所有亮晶晶的华美之物的巨龙，竟然在他们藏匿宝藏的洞穴腹地核心处，看不到一颗金币。

这里没有让人类趋之若鹜的任何想象中的财宝。

不见金币，也没有其他任何宝物，空旷得像是特意被保留的空白。高耸的穴顶同样镶满了夜明珠，抬头时彷如在仰望一片自由的星空，叫人一时都忘了这是个绝难逃脱的封闭空间。山治望着这样的“星空”，为这冲击性的美景而痴醉了。

索隆走到他身边，对他说：“就放在这里。”

山治收回视线，残留了些微茫然，看向索隆。索隆见他对穴顶的“星空”入迷，便问他：“你喜欢吗？”

……他的视线重新聚焦，默了一会儿，点头。

索隆似乎很高兴，虽然他并没有露出任何表达高兴的表情，但山治就是能从他的脸上解读出这一情绪。山治不明白，打算问一问，索隆却转而重复道：“就放这里，把它给我。”

“它”指的是龙蛋。山治从被星空所撼的情绪中清醒，将龙蛋递给索隆。索隆接过后，环视一圈洞穴，像在测算方位，而后他走向某个位置，在墙上轻轻一摁，一个暗箱轰隆现迹，他把龙蛋放了进去，关闭暗箱。山治站到他身边看着，从视觉效果上，龙蛋就像是无声无息地从世界上消失了一样。

他感到些如释重负的恍惚，还有点做了坏事的羞愧和紧张。

距离山治生下龙蛋已经过去了将近一个月，两天前他们带着龙蛋回了圣堂。山治对日夜思念的修女们大献了一通殷勤，然而索隆陪在他身边，修女们连多应承几句话的勇气都无，因为他“属于”索隆。尽管早就知道女士们对自己没有半点想法，可连献殷勤的权力都被剥夺，仍然让山治感到了强烈的挫败。他不会对修女们发火，就转头对索隆横竖挑剔，索隆懒洋洋地和他回嘴，就数量来说回应的不多，但每一句都能让山治气得浑身发抖。修女们被这样诡异的相处方式骇得瑟瑟发抖，既畏惧于山治的胆大妄为，又惊讶于索隆看似尖锐实则纵容僭越的温和。更神奇的是，他们你一言我一语地吵嘴，却像是把所有人都隔绝在了二人世界之外，好像只有争吵着的两人能知道他们到底多有必要吵这一架，其他人是全都不会懂的。

是山治先从头脑发热的状态中清醒过来的，他冷静下来，对修女们露出绅士又热情过分的笑容说：他们是来复查龙蛋情况的。

熬过了产乳折磨的山治，至少从表面上看不出胸部明显鼓胀的痕迹了。但某些影响还是永久保留在了衣服掩藏的身体之后——他的胸脯比从前饱满了一些，乳晕也被吸大了整整一圈。然而山治不敢再对这个结果诸多挑剔，他没有沦为不男不女的怪物，这已经是万幸。更何况他有着惊人的自我欺骗能力，当他穿着得体的西装，将身体遮得严严实实时，他就有无与伦比的自信。但总之，产乳期结束后的山治不再是一副随时都要精神崩溃的样子，索隆也很满意。

在把大部分乳汁都慷慨浇灌给龙蛋后（剩下那小部分我们都知道被谁享用了），他们需要按照习俗，带着龙蛋回圣堂复查。修女们从山治手里接过龙蛋，带到检测室进行精密的检查，这不是他们能同去的场合，于是就在祈祷室中等待。山治抽着烟，坐在第一排，索隆坐在最后一排，他们就像隔着全世界那么远。

检测过程，山治在怀孕期间听修女们说过。简而言之又是个很有龙族特色的检测。是个既充满了科学，又充满了诡异习俗和荒诞神秘学方法的流程。龙蛋是否有活息，是否有孵化可能，全要看这次的检测结果。

隐隐的，山治仿佛对结果如何已有了直觉性的猜测。

他们等了不长也不短的一段时间后，修女带来了检测结果：很遗憾……这是一颗没有活息的龙蛋。

她抱歉而略带忧伤地看着索隆和山治，此刻他们为了共同听取结果不得不坐在了一起：我们经过了精密的检测，和龙族主教的虔诚祈祷，旧王留下的最后一位子嗣，是无法孵化的龙裔。非常抱歉……

很难形容山治那一刻的心情——他如释重负，他当然是不希望自己真被这颗龙蛋绑缚一生的。但同时，想到他为了那个不知死活的生命受了那么多苦，又付出那么多，最后却仍然没办法让它“活下来”，他又似乎没有想象中那样轻松惬意。他感到了莫名的空虚与不知所措，甚至无法言喻地心痛。

索隆倒是对这个结果没有任何多余的想法，从始至终，这颗蛋和他的关系，都与其他的一百五十个没能孵化出来的兄弟姐妹没什么两样，他只是关注自己的新娘罢了。他平静地点了点头。

修女对他们或复杂或漠然的心理活动一无所知，只把他们当成每一个听取了检测结果后的心痛不已的龙族夫妇，尽责安抚道：但也并不是绝对的，还有希望。我们会将那个可怜的孩子放到暖箱中，和它的其他龙蛋同伴们一起。圣堂是供奉龙族先祖的地方，只要虔诚地祈祷，总有一天，奇迹会降临。

山治看了看索隆，他正视线放空地发呆，一看就是不知神游到哪儿去了，山治气愤地在桌子下面踹了他一脚。

索隆被这一脚踢回了神，他下意识先瞪了山治一眼，而后看向修女，对她说：把它给我们，不用放到暖箱。

修女微微瞪大了眼，有些踌躇地劝解道：可是，放到暖箱，也许还会有……

索隆打断了她，重复道：不用，给我们就好。

每个龙族都知道，检测结果就是一切。没有活息的龙蛋，就算放到暖箱也是无法孵化的，这只是一个杳渺的慰藉罢了。偶尔也会有这样的父母，他们知道自己的孩子没有活息，但也不依赖于那一个不知真假的希望，他们坚持要把不能孵化的龙蛋带回去，就算是没有活息的龙蛋，也仍想把孩子留在身边。

修女叹了口气：如果王您坚持的话。

他们把龙蛋带了回去。

**

索隆转头看他：“这样就它就永远不会醒了。”

山治有些茫然地同他对视。很奇怪，索隆发现自己好像也越来越能读懂山治了，比如现在他就知道，这个温柔到近乎懦弱的男人正在不安和后悔。

“就算在暖箱，它苏醒的希望也很渺茫。”他对山治解释道，“这里有父亲残留的龙息，也许对它来说是更好的‘暖箱’。”

索隆没说的是，尽管父亲留下的藏宝洞能增强龙蛋获得活息被唤醒的概率，但有了活息的龙蛋仍然需要母亲的孵化才能破壳，将龙蛋放在这个永不见天日的山洞中，即使龙蛋能在父亲的龙息影响下苏醒，也永远无法破壳成功了。

但这一切都没必要告诉山治，索隆不认为如此小概率的事件会发生，把蛋放到父亲的藏宝洞，也只是保险起见罢了。根本上来说，索隆并不想父亲的阴影继续笼罩在山治的头上，他不喜欢那种感觉。父亲已经死了，他想，我亲手杀的。死了的家伙就该死得彻底。

显而易见，他的话切实安慰到了山治。男人长舒了一口气，绷紧的下颌略微松弛，也有闲心仔细打量起周围来。他摸着墙沿走了半圈，问：“为什么这里什么财宝都没有？”

“父亲死后，这里现在属于我。”索隆也环视了一圈，像是在思量着什么。

简直答非所问，山治对他挑眉：“所以呢？”

“你可以住在这里。”索隆说。

山治的眉头狠狠皱起：“喂，绿藻头，你答应过我，龙蛋的事情解决了，就会让我自由的！”

索隆朝他走过来，边纠正道：“我说的是‘你可以离开’。”

“有什么差别！”他的步伐踱得很大，自然而然带来了咄咄逼人的侵略感，山治在这样的逼近下后退几步，直到背贴上墙壁，退无可退。他有些心慌，于是不自觉加大了音量：“你答应过的！”他强调，好像多说几遍就更有底气，“你答应过我！”

“嗯，但不是现在。”索隆站在了他面前。

山治呼吸开始颤抖：“什么意思。”

索隆歪头如同思索，他做这动作时，有种不谙世事的纯真。山治绷紧了神经等待他接下来的话语，他很清楚自己的筹码少得可怜。在需要索隆帮忙通乳的那段时间里，他们在多个夜里同床共枕，并不可避免地于难眠的夜晚进行了一些交流。山治在白天发泄了足够多的情绪，夜里便提不起劲，多次之后，他们心平气和交流的次数竟也不少了。山治锲而不舍地纠正索隆对友情这一概念的错误认知，虽然索隆总是沉默地听着，但山治认为他是听进去了的。为了让索隆改变想法，山治对他的恶语相向变少了，偶尔还会关心一下他，以期让索隆知道有个真心相待的朋友是多么快乐。索隆是切实被触动了的，山治感觉得到。尽管他已经习惯了能对山治动手动脚的相处方式，说话时会忍不住摸一摸山治，再吻一吻他，有时还要把他抱到怀里各处舔一舔，但山治怀着隐约的讨好之心全都不敢拒绝。他看到了一点点希望，便很难不更加小心翼翼地维护这份希望，首当其冲，他得讨索隆开心。

也不是没有过自我怀疑。这样讨好着对方的友情，还是他想让索隆明白的友情吗？他一边说他们是朋友，一边对索隆的亲密行为全盘接收，这又是何等的畸形？

在每个被抱着入睡的夜晚，山治忍不住思索这怪诞的关系到底该不该继续下去。但他想不出更好的办法。第二天醒来，他被压在床上亲得不能呼吸，甚至好几次擦枪走火，他硬了。他不肯让索隆帮他纾解，但当索隆压着他的脖子让他低伏头颅时，他低头了，他用嘴帮忙索隆。他含着索隆龟头的时候，哼唔着说这只是朋友间的普通互助，这是很普遍的，没有任何其他特殊含义。索隆像摸狗一样顺抚他的头发，把他噎得直咳嗽。帮人用嘴含射了之后，他去漱口，再回到床上继续躺着，反正他也没有别的事情要做，他正在涨乳的胸膛不知道什么时候又会痛得叫他生不如死。索隆在出门前亲吻他，摸他的胸替他按摩一次，好几次，抚摸来了臀部，他仰着头，睫毛紧张的一直颤，却慢慢提不起推开的勇气。

这是对的么，山治想，这样做是对的吗？

山治的态度软化，在于他清晰地意识到，索隆和他父亲是不一样的。

他如果坚定地拒绝，歇斯底里地表示不愿，父亲是会放弃他的，只不过他那时为了蕾玖和杰尔马的人民们，不会这样去做。而索隆，这么久的抵触和坚定的厌恶表现，都没能让索隆有一丝一毫的放弃，就算山治朝他丢去最恶毒的言语，他也只是用冰冷的眼神审视自己，最终还是既没有杀死山治，也没有因厌烦而放弃。山治正是在重复多次没有效果后意识到：对父亲管用的方法，对索隆是不管用的。

所以他转换策略，他跟索隆讲道理。虽然他们隔着种族之间的思维鸿沟，时常让山治觉得自己在鸡同鸭讲，但在这之前，在他们的关系变得僵持而古怪的现在之前的时光里，他们不是最亲密的朋友么？他们在王宫的高地看月亮，在幼育园看龙崽子们玩闹，在演武场打架（当然，索隆是以符合人类的力量和他对招的）；甚至，山治仍然记得，索隆第一次在厨房帮他洗碗时，笨拙地打碎了两个盘子的画面。

时间是世界上最神奇的魔法，它能改变一切，也唯独时间，有足够的耐心等到所有的改变去发生。山治终于得到了索隆确切的回答：解决了龙蛋的事情，你可以离开。

他像得了一则神谕般欣喜若狂又如获至宝，而后的每一天，他都要再问一遍以确认这句话的真实性，而每一次，索隆都给与了他一模一样的回答。

他必须要遵守约定，山治想，惶然又十分坚定地：他答应过的。

尽管，他知道，这样一句口头的话语没有任何绝对的效力，没有人能强迫索隆去履行诺言，连山治自己都不可以。他只能相信索隆，相信他的朋友，相信他是不会出尔反尔的。

索隆抬手抚摸他的脸颊，山治握住他的手腕，憋着一股不安的吐息问：“什么……意思。”

“得先解决龙蛋的事情。”

“不是……已经、解决了吗。”

索隆定定地看他：“这一颗没有活息。”

“什……”山治的大脑开始发昏，似乎预感到要听到可怕的话语，“什么，什么意思。”

“如果它有活息。”索隆说着，亲了亲他的鼻尖，像在安慰他，“你孵化它，我把王位给它，和你一起离开。它没有活息，你得再生一个，等新王继位，我就能和你一起离开。”他撇了撇嘴，有点孩子气似的嘟囔，“本来就不想当王。”

这段话所蕴含的信息太过可怕，山治哆嗦起来，他已经知道了，他完全知道了，索隆没有骗他，只是没有把话说完。这是狡猾吗？还是扭曲的体贴？他知道当时的自己听完全部的话之后会崩溃，而现在的自己还能撑得住，所以才留到现在说尽全部？

山治的胸膛明显地起伏着，他剧烈地喘息起来，索隆已经十分了解他的情绪状态，他知道这样的山治得好好安慰，于是他上前一步把山治抱到怀里，顺着山治的背脊安抚他。

“你要……”山治埋在他的颈窝，轻轻地说，“你要，和我一起走吗？”

“当然。”索隆说，“没有龙会放弃他的宝贝。”

“那么。”山治问，心已经沉沉地坠了下来，他已经知道自己不过是在做徒劳的挣扎，“其他的呢？你总还有其他的收藏。”

索隆摸摸他的脑袋，吻他埋在发丝下的耳朵：“只是必要的取舍而已。”他说，“我会带上剑和你。”

没什么好说的了，这就是唯一的选择，因为其他选择比这更烂。

山治闭上眼睛。

索隆抱着腿软的他跌坐在地上，他看山治哭了，就张开了龙翼，向前收拢，将人包裹在这方小空间里，他曾以这样的方式安慰过在产卵时崩溃的山治，因而在他们的关系缓和——尤其是山治不抵触他的触碰之后，索隆都会用这样的方式安慰他。他还是不太明白山治的想法，但他开始知道该怎样去应对结果。

人类太麻烦了。他想，但收藏了人类就得对他负责。

山治埋在他的怀里，哭得无声无息，只有衣服上吸食了他眼泪的湿迹不断蔓延，索隆一手摸着他的后脑，一手扶着他的腰，山治曲起腿蜷成一团，整个人缩在他的怀里，脆弱得要命。

不会再收藏第二个人类了，索隆想，只要这一个。一个都这么麻烦了，会哭，又容易崩溃，喜欢女人，又没有女人愿意和他交配，喜欢被拥抱，又讨厌被强迫着拥抱。这样脆弱的、麻烦的、让自己心烦意乱，又想要满足他让他快乐的，人类。

他平静地接着说：“你要是不喜欢王宫，可以住到这里来。这是单独为特殊藏品开辟的收藏室，有魔法阵，空间比实际的大五十倍。第五任的王也有收藏人类，就住在这里，只留给最珍贵的宝贝。”他低头看着埋在自己怀里只露出后脑勺的山治，“父亲的洞穴由我继承，那这里，现在就是属于你的。”

山治从他怀里转出脸来，他在索隆的胸膛里憋了半天，眼泪乱糟糟地糊了满脸，发丝也因之凌乱如蛛网般爬在脸颊上，他的蓝眼睛里仍是雨季，声音却愈发轻了，好像一点力气都提不起来了。“我还得再生龙蛋吗。”他问。

“是。”龙翼收回背骨，索隆把山治提溜起来，让他坐到自己腿上，这个姿势让他能用仰视的角度看着山治，他慢慢解开他西装外套的扣子，山治的手指颤动了两下，最终没有做出阻止的举动。西装外套、蓝白条纹的衬衫、领带、西装裤、皮鞋、白色的棉袜，最后是内裤。

“不用怕。”山治被放倒在地上的时候听见他说，“能成功生育一次的人类，之后都不会有生命危险。”索隆亲吻他晕红的脸颊，而后是翕动的嘴唇，“我会陪你的。”

像之前无数次想做又没能做的那样，索隆把这具身体的每寸皮肉舔咬个遍。山治用手臂埋着脸，索隆知道他还在哭，便想要温柔一些。但太难了，温柔是他努力学着去做的，他是父亲的孩子，他是龙，他在亲吻山治的嘴唇时还晓得要慢慢地舔吻他，一路吃到小腹时，他就有些温柔不下去了。他张嘴啮咬着山治线条变得不那么清晰的腹肌，接着是肌肤滑腻细嫩的大腿根部，一路到脚踝，在凸起的外踝骨上留下渗血的牙印。

山治每被他咬一下就抖一下，在被咬伤脚踝时终于忍不住放下挡脸的手臂，用一种复杂莫测的眼神看着索隆。

但这不是拒绝。

索隆执起他的手，找着指节一一咬过去，有些难言的雀跃。

阴茎插入人类的身体时，索隆把山治整个笼罩在了身下。

身下的人类有一具流畅且柔韧的身躯，伸直了张开成剪刀的腿彷如玫瑰花茎，修长笔挺，却带刺，踢起人来还挺痛。而此刻，玫瑰花茎收敛了荆棘，柔顺地打开，露出柔嫩的花蕊。山治偏着脑袋趴在地上，一手握成拳头抵在唇边咬着，忍耐被插得满胀的不适。

被彻底插满后，山治难以自抑地回想起了另一个曾经插进他身体的阴茎，它们有相似之处，又绝不会错认。都一样巨大，像要把他的身体从里到外给撕裂摧毁成两半，让他头晕目眩，本能性地遗忘许多复杂的问题；又十分不同，父亲的阴茎一插进他身体里就会不管不顾地抽插，不会管他有没有准备好，也不在乎他是否有快感，但索隆插进去之后停了一会儿，像是在给山治适应的时间，这份体贴让人羞耻又忍不住有些感动——哈，山治咬着拳头涕泗横流地想，我竟然觉得感动。

索隆吻了吻他凸起的肩胛骨，开始抽送。他低伏下身，宽阔的胸膛压在山治的背上，几乎把他整个人都笼罩了。山治抻直了脖子，绷紧脚背，脚趾踩蹬在地上，又脱力地拖沓，随着被抽插的频率磨蹭地面。他被压得喘不过气，粗糙的地面不住摩擦肿胀的乳头，蹭得他整个人都疼缩起肩膀，而另一种钝痛的快感却从臀间不断蔓延。山治哼唔着憋闷所有声响，索隆埋在他的侧颈，把他的耳朵整个含在嘴里吃，黏滋滋的水声像蠕虫般钻入耳朵，他什么都听不见，只有索隆喷洒在脸颊上的粗沉吐息，还有津液搅缠的淫靡乐章。眼泪将脸颊浸得凉湿，又被索隆温热的舌头舔咬着捂暖了，压抑呻吟的拳头被从嘴边拉开的时候，山治伸出舌头供人吃咬，觉得就这样窒息着死去，或许也很好。

他闭着眼睛，睫毛湿得粘成一片。索隆把他翻成仰面，变换姿势时，密不可分的亲吻短暂中断了一会儿，又立刻继续了下去。山治颤抖地抬起手，指尖插进索隆短刺的发间，被没有呼吸空档的接吻纠缠出几欲干呕的快感。上面喘不过气，下面也没有休息的时候，山治抬起腿环在索隆的腰间，用被撞得支离破碎的声音说：“慢、慢一点……”

索隆不置可否地咬了咬他轻薄的面皮磨几下牙，像兽要吃肉，又用下巴蹭了蹭山治留下了齿印的那半边脸颊，像个人般温存。

“太、太快了。”山治哽咽着说，“和、和他一样……你别和他一样……”

索隆顿了顿，低头看向山治。他的脸上已经没几处干净的皮肤，泪液和接吻时的津液糊满了这张脸，他哭得眼睛微肿，眼眶红得像兔子，唇上被咬破的细小伤口不住渗出稀薄的血液，不均匀涂满嘴唇的血红显得斑驳又肮脏。他环着索隆的肩背，不挣扎，也不嘶吼，知道逃不了，就很认命似的温顺。但索隆有点生气，他说不上来，反正心里很不自在，像有火在灼烧理智，火势却又在可控范围内。

“像父亲么。”他问，“你想要慢一点？”

山治摸他肌肉饱满的胸膛，又顺到硬邦邦的背肌，揽着他的脑袋，示弱地点点头。他又在讨好了他，他自己没意识到；而索隆从来不知道这是在讨好，他觉得他需要自己。

“我也可以更快一点。”索隆把他拎起来靠墙放好，喑哑地说，“那样就不像他了。”

“不……呃。”山治头抵着墙无力地摇了摇头，但来不及了。

他被更快地抽弄，打桩似的插送把他的身体颠得不住上下耸动，语不成调的混乱喉音从他咬紧的牙关溢出来，在空旷的洞穴内回荡。混着泣吟的破碎词句，接吻时的水声，交相叠奏的喘息声，像石头落水时层层荡涤开的涟漪，一波未平，一波又起。

他昂起头，修长的颈线像垂死的天鹅，有人咬住了他的咽喉，他像个破布娃娃被提上提下。他不想反抗了。

望着镶满明珠的洞穴天空，山治失去了思考能力。他慢慢觉得这样的生活也很好，比之前好太多了。再生一个……他迷蒙地想，再生一个龙蛋，就能走了，生索隆的孩子。等离开这里，他和索隆一起走，他们去大陆上游历、冒险，一起……一起……永远在一起。

他是被龙看中的宝贝，多珍贵，龙可不经常收藏人类的。文斯莫克家的残次品，杰尔马王国中无人问津的废物，被最强的龙当成宝贝一样收藏。这不是很好吗？他很珍贵……

他看着虚假而美丽的星空想，被收藏在这个洞穴里的我，很珍贵。

他不想再哭了。无能改变一切，又难熄挣脱枷锁之妄想的自己，真是非常恶心。这有什么不好？你逃开了杰尔马王国的“王子”身份，你又逃开了“第十个妻子”的身份，现在你是最珍贵的藏品。

不要哭了，停下。

他努力要把眼泪逼回去，但令人窒息的插弄让他无法节制自己的泪水。他牵着索隆的手摸上自己直挺挺硬着的阴茎，含糊地说：摸摸我。

他之前晨勃的时候从不肯让索隆帮他，索隆便以为他不需要被抚慰前面，就只一位地蹂躏他的屁股洞，可现在山治让他摸一摸。他握住那里，还没撸两下，山治就弓着背射了，射出的精液溅在两人的腹沟间，索隆眸光闪烁地看着山治。

山治抚弄他耳上的挂坠，凑到他耳边轻轻地说：他从来不管我前面的……你和他不一样。

他用被水洗后蓝得近乎透明的眼睛，看着索隆深灰近黑的双眸，像曾经爱怜女士般，用矫饰后缱绻得夸张的语气说：你们不一样，对不对？

索隆垂下眼，在睫毛间隙中凝视他多处破皮流血的唇。

他们确实不一样。父亲只会把人插得要小死无数次，索隆则深谙如何让人死去活来。他之后果然时不时记得要抚慰一番山治的阴茎，有时候是山治要射了，他堵住精口不让人射，后来山治已经没东西能射，他仍要搓揉龟头想逼出一些精液来。山治被插得合不拢腿，四脚朝天地摊在地上，臀腿交界处的细腻皮肉被磨得发红，碰一碰就疼得想骂人。

但这都还不是最恐怖的。最恐怖的是，当他已经觉得自己已然要在无尽的交配中死去时，索隆仍可以再一次硬起来，插进他的身体里，还无知认为山治也可以承受更多蹂躏。索隆搓揉他垂落在腿间的射无可射的阴茎，想让山治再“舒服”地射一点东西出来。那时候山治早就没精液可以射了，他哭着让人滚，扒着地面往前爬，把插进屁股里的阴茎吐出来，退到角落缩成一团，又被抓着手臂，像拎小鸡似的拉回来接着挨操。

他终于不哭了，因为眼泪流干了。他也没有精液可以射，但索隆硬要他射，就只好尊严尽失地尿了两泡，布满伤痕的屁股泡在自己尿出的温热的尿液里，疼得近乎灼烧。

再之后，山治连推拒的力气都没有了，变成只负责吃阴茎的飞机杯。他阴茎既没有精液也没有尿液可以奉献，精口一阵针扎般的刺痛，索隆都还要搓小鸡般的揉捏他硬不起来的肉虫。山治呃呃啊啊地无意识哀嚎，整个人都被肏得干涸了。

怎么会这样，他被肏傻的脑袋费力地想着，怎么、怎么还没结束。

龙性本淫，他以为他早就知道这一点，但他没想到这性交会这样漫长，好像永远都不会结束。但这是可以理解的，父亲有十个妻子，还有无数情人，而索隆只在他一个人身上发泄精力。可惜山治现在被肏懵了，他坏掉的脑子没法思考，就只是被操几下后想：怎么还没结束？又被操几下接着想：快结束了吗？他自问自答，但问题无穷无尽，回答也永远错误。

他被生生干晕过去，再醒来的时候不知道过了多久，喉咙干得连话都说不出，眼皮肿得只能睁开一条缝，索隆还插在他的身体里，山治醒来时，他正在舔舐他的锁骨。

然后身体里的阴茎又要动了，山治像被逼到绝境的野兽般嘶嚎一声，手脚并用地推开索隆往后退，他看起来实在是太惨了，整个被肏傻了的样子，金发乱得像稻草，眼睛也难以聚焦，浑浑噩噩地看着走近自己的索隆，双腿痉挛地踢踏着。

人类……索隆有点不满地想，好弱。

好弱的人类已经不行了，山治觉得他再被肏一次就要死了，但他逃又逃不了，缩到哪里都会被索隆提溜过来抱到怀里，他真的不能再被肏了，他会死的。山治没地方可逃，他埋到索隆怀里瑟瑟发抖，想要跟人讲讲道理。

他们是平等的，他们可以交流，索隆和父亲是不一样的，山治在心里一遍又一遍地重复着这几句话，让自己提起更多勇气。

他揉着索隆的耳坠，挨着他的臂膀，努力镇静地打起商量：不做了，我不能做了，我是人类，我会被你弄死的。

他很怕索隆不答应，便把腿并拢，用一只手捂着自己被肏得合不拢的穴口，那里正缓慢地吐出一些含不尽的精液，他亲一亲索隆的下巴、脸颊、耳坠，讨好地说：堵住了，会好好怀上的，不用再做了，不做了。

索隆用手指顺着他乱得像鸟窝般的金发，默默思索了一会儿，颔首。

山治笑了，可是又想哭，可眼泪已经流干了，所以最终还是没哭。他难抑颤抖地埋在索隆怀里，想抽烟。

仿佛心有灵犀，一根烟递到了他的嘴边。

山治一愣，迟钝的眼珠子缓慢上移，看到索隆正抿着嘴，有些紧张地看着他，害他也莫名更紧张了些，他轻轻张开嘴，含住了递到唇边的烟。

噼噗，一簇蓝火将烟点燃。

山治抱膝蜷在索隆怀里，深深吸食着尼古丁的呛人烟雾，将它们沉到肺部，再缓慢地吐出，他在重复几次之后逐渐冷静下来，也不颤抖了。

他开始有点困。

烟将要抽食完的时候，索隆从他唇边把烟拔了出来。山治不解地仰头看他，索隆拈着烟仔细打量了一番，像在做什么极其重要的研究。而后他学着山治把烟递到嘴边，试探性地吸食了燃尽前的最后一口。

他呛得不住咳嗽起来，他从没有如此狼狈过，这么小一根东西，竟然能让他露出这样不设防的不适表情来。

那种想哭的冲动又袭涌上心头，但山治看着索隆，仔细地、神色莫测地、温柔而审视地。他看索隆咳嗽了半天，咳完后皱着眉把烟星子掐灭，丢到旁边，挑了挑眉回望他的凝视，目光里含着些费解的忍耐，像是在问：你怎么喜欢这种东西。

山治闭上眼，将昏沉的脑袋放到索隆的肩上，忍不住，露出了微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 一个被问了很多的问题：父亲是谁。  
> 父亲是一个符号，是一种意志的混合实体物，他可以是各位阅读后想象中的任何一个人，但父亲是谁不由我来盖棺定论，而由大家发挥。


End file.
